


It's 'She'

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Other, Trans Female Character, Trans!Gerard, bob and ray are assholes, frank really wants to kiss gee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She,” Frank said, and Bob made a 'huh' sound, and Frank sighed, “It’s she, actually. Not he. She,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's 'She'

Bob made a face as he watched Gee sit down in the seat in front of him. He turned to Ray, nudging his shoulder, “‘The fuck is he doing sitting up here?”

 

“I dunno, man. Look at that skirt, though. Doesn’t he know how to fuckin’ dress?” Ray asked, eyes glued to Gee’s figure.

 

Frank’s ears had perked up the second Bob had started talking. He didn’t know Gee all that well; he had spoke to her once or twice in the library, because she liked the same comic books he did. He just couldn’t stand when people mis-gendered on purpose. He couldn’t help but poke Bob’s shoulder from where he sat behind the two bullies. Bob turned around instantly at the unexpected touch.

 

“She,” Frank said, and Bob made a _huh_ sound, and Frank sighed, “It’s she, actually. Not he. She,”

 

Bob raised an eyebrow, and Frank rolled his eyes. “She’s a girl, Bob,” He specified, and Bob scoffed. Ray reiterated the noise, “Uh, I’m pretty sure he has a dick,”

 

Frank shot a look at Gee, and noticed that she was simply drawing in her sketchbook. Her shoulders were slightly hunched around her ears, though; almost like she was cringing.

 

“That doesn’t matter,” Frank said, voice getting more strict by the second. “Leave her alone, alright?”

 

Bob huffed, turning around in his seat. “Fuckin’ faggots,” He mumbled, and Frank had just had _enough_ already.

 

“You listen here,” Frank spoke up, voice catching only a half of the class’ attention. Bob turned around, looking at Frank. He looked annoyed and uninterested, but Frank was _beyond_ over with Bob’s attitude.

 

“You aren’t allowed to speak like that. This is the 21st goddamn century. Get over yourself, and stop being such a fucking asshole all the time,” Frank lowered his voice, causing the students to get back to their own work.

 

Ray avoided the situation this time, writing something on a yellow piece of paper. Meanwhile, Bob was left a bit speechless, and Frank was feeling very proud of himself, until Bob spoke, “Why? He’s a fucking—”

 

“ _She_ ,” Frank hissed, and Bob rolled his eyes once more, “What-the-fuck-ever,” and he turned around before the teacher _really_ started to take notice.

 

Frank snuck a glance at Gee, and her wrist was held still against the paper. He wondered what she was thinking. Had he made too much of a scene? Maybe she was embarrassed. Frank put his hand against his forehead, and put his pencil’s eraser up to his lip. He thought for a bit, before deciding to get to work on his English.

 

The period ended, and Frank put the sheet he was working on into his English binder. It was lost forever, then. His binder wasn’t sorted at all. Forgetting English, thank God he had lunch next. He was hungry, and he was almost positive that he had a five dollar bill at the bottom of his coat pocket.

 

When he leant down to grab his bag to finally leave, he was met with a lace skirt and pale, shaven legs. He looked up, and his eyes widened. He smiled, hiding all of the nervousness he could. “Hey, Gee,”

 

Frank got up, and pushed his chair in like a good boy. He slung his bag over his shoulder, and faced Gee. She took a deep breath in, and watched Ray and Bob leave. She heaved the breath out, and shook her head a bit. “Thank you so much,”

 

Frank’s mouth opened a little, and he ended up smiling, eyes filled with joy and appreciativeness. “Of course,” He said. “I wouldn’t allow that to go unsaid upon, y’know? They shouldn’t treat you like that,”

 

Gee nodded, black hair bouncing around a bit. “Yeah, uh, just. Thanks, sorry. No one has ever stood up for me like that except for my little brother,” She laughed, tucking some stray hair behind her ear, and _wow._ She was gorgeous.

 

Frank nodded, a bit mesmerized. “Uh,” He blinked, and ended up nodding too. “I’ll always stick up for you. Your brother and I’ll knock some people out if they’re douchebags,”

 

Gee giggled, smiling with tiny teeth and a mouth full of happiness at the words. “Thanks,” She said, and then there was a silence. The teacher was filing at the front of the desk, and Frank could tell that he wanted them to leave.

 

“We should—” “Do you—”

 

Frank and Gee both stopped talking, and looked at each other expectantly. Gee laughed again, and Frank was going to explode, or something.

 

“You first,” Frank edged, and Gee nodded. “I was going to ask if you like. If you wanted to come over. Tonight— ?” She propped up an eyebrow at the end, and Frank’s stomach twisted. He really wouldn’t mind hanging out with Gee. Maybe he’d meet her brother, too.

 

Frank nodded. “Sure. I’m not busy,” He agreed, and he kind of was busy. He had math homework. But y’know what? That could wait.

 

“Cool!” Gee beamed, and hugged her books closer to her chest. “I’ll meet you at, like, the front doors, okay? You can stay for dinner if you want to,”

 

Frank smiled and nodded, gesturing for Gee to start walking out of the classroom. “I’ll stay for dinner, sure,” He said, and Gee simply flashed him that brilliant smile, before waving, “See ya then!”

 

**//**

 

Frank was outside the school doors having a drag, when a figure walked up and stood next to him. He looked to the side, and saw that it was Gee. “Hi,” He greeted her, and she smiled. “Hello,”

 

Frank looked back to his cigarette, but his eyes caught her legs. “Hey,” He said, biting his lip, “What happened to your pretty skirt?”

 

Gee blushed, and pointed to the bag on her back. “It’s in there,” She said, and Frank nodded, “Why’d you change to jeans?” He asked, making Gee shrug. “It’s a bit chilly with the wind. Didn’t want my legs to get cold,”

 

Frank nodded slowly, “Alright,” and took another drag of his cigarette. He felt a hand on his shoulder, poking into it. “Do you mind if I bum one?” Gee asked, giving him these over-the-top puppy dog eyes that he didn’t want to deny, so he nodded. He took out his pack, and gave Gee a cigarette.

 

“Do you have a light?” She asked, and Frank took out his lighter. “A pretty girl never lights her own cigarette,” He murmured, and flicked the zippo to life. Gee smiled, and it twisted into a smirk as she put her smoke to the flame. “Did you just quote Joe Christmas?”

 

“Sure did,” Frank said, putting his lighter and smokes away. He took another drag, and looked over, watching Gee take a drag. It was a pretty action.

 

“How far’s your place from here?” Frank asked conversationally, and Gee hummed, “Around ten minutes. Not too far,”

 

“Awesome,” Frank stubbed out his cigarette. “You wanna start walking, then?” He asked, and Gee nodded. “Sure,”

 

Gee lead the way. She was still puffing away on Frank’s cigarette, and was rambling on about an unpopular comic she had finished a few days before. Frank would love to read it.

 

When they arrived at Gee’s house, she told Frank to put his shoes anywhere. “Come on, let’s go to my room,” was the first thing out of her mouth, and she pulled on Frank’s arm, but her mother, Donna, was just too quick. “Gerard!”

 

Gee’s eyes screwed shut. “Darn it,” She whispered quietly, turning around, and plastering a smile onto her face. “Hi, mom,”

 

“Who’s this lovely gentleman?” She inquired, pointing to Frank. Frank gave a small wave, “I’m Frank,”

 

“Nice to meet you! Gerard hardly ever has guests over. Now does he?” Donna asked Gee playfully, making her cringe slightly. Frank could see it. He looked at her, and she looked back for less than a second. Something flashed through her eyes; a silent plead.

 

“Okay, you boys have fun. Go play video games, or whatever you do these days,” Donna smiled, stepping back to the kitchen to set up dinner.

 

Gee lead Frank upstairs quickly, and shut the door once they were inside. She quickly sat on her bed, and Frank didn’t even take a second to look around before the words were out, “What was that?”

 

And it didn’t even really _sound_ like a question. More of a statement than anything. Gee ended up shrugging, scratching her head. “I just,” She sighed hard. “I haven’t really gotten the courage to tell them yet,”

 

Frank walked to Gee’s bed, and sat down on it. He nodded. “So, only Mikey knows?”

 

“Yeah. He would never tell them without my permission,” Gee said. Frank nodded slowly. “I think you should tell them,”

 

Gee gasped, and her eyes widened at Frank. She shook her head. “Oh, no. No, I don’t really think I should,”

 

“Why not?” Frank asked, and Gee was quick to reply, “My dad would never look at me the same. My mom would mostly likely be okay with it, but my dad. It’s my dad.”

 

Frank understood. He really did. It took a lot of courage for him to come out to his parents, and even then, they were hesitant about being around him for a little while. “Why don’t you just tell your mom?”

 

“She’d tell my dad, first thing,” Gee said, shrugging. “It’s just—whatever, y’know?”

 

Frank shook his head. “It’s not _whatever._ This is serious shit. It even makes _me_ uncomfortable when people misgender you. I can’t even begin to imagine how you feel,”

 

Gee bit her lip, shrugging. “I see your point, but I’m just not ready, I don’t think,”

 

And Frank _totally_ got that, too. “Alright. If you need help telling them, I’m here,” He threw out there, smiling lightly.

 

Gee smiled back at Frank, nodding happily. “Wow, thank you. I’ll remember that. Maybe Mikey could help out, too. I wanted to tell them in a kind of _unique_ way, y’know? Maybe bake a cake and write _‘I’m not a boy!’_ on it, or something cheesy like that,”

 

Frank couldn’t help but grin at that, because _wow,_ Gee was fucking _perfect._ “That sounds fucking awesome. Do that. It’s honest and comical,”

 

Gee nodded her head. “Okay, you’ve officially convinced me. I will,”

 

Frank grinned, sitting down next to her, and he could smell her perfume. “Where you’d get your perfume?”

 

Gee blushed lightly, toying with her hair. “Uhm, just from the drugstore, actually? Like, just down the street,”

 

Frank liked how honest she was. “Wow. It smells really fucking good for drugstore perfume.”

 

“Right?” Gee exclaimed, before shutting down a tiny bit. “Right, yeah,” She corrected, and Frank kept looking at this perfect human like gold.

 

His heart was thumping because of how pretty she was, and he was in her room now, and could he kiss her _please?_

 

For once, he listened to the back of his brain.

 

_Should he kiss her?_

 

“Oh, God,” Frank whispered quietly from simply the thought, and Gee raised an eyebrow.

 

“Are you okay, Frank?” Gee asked, and Frank looked at her, and what did he have to lose right then.

 

“Yeah, I am. You’re just really pretty, and I would absolutely love to kiss you right now,” Frank said, keeping confidence in his voice, and Gee’s mouth opened a little.

 

“Please,” Frank added, and it sounded hopeful. Gee nodded.

 

Frank kissed her right after. He couldn’t wait.

 

Gee seemed into it, because she kissed back, tongue dipping out to lick and ask, and then Frank had her tongue in his mouth, fuck yeah.

 

Frank felt her hands travel up his back, lightly and very chaste, before they suddenly pulled him down on top of her. Not very chaste.

 

Frank was laying on top of her, making out with her, hips on hers, and when he felt her dick press against his, he gasped.

 

Gee very suddenly pushed him away, mumbling fast, “Shit, I’m sorry, I’m not even a fucking girl, no one falls for the trans chick and I’m sorry, I don’t have— I have a dick, and—”

 

“Gee— _Gee,_ fuck, shush, I love your dick, want your dick, you’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen,” Frank promised, kissing her again, and Gee smiled.

 

“You don’t mind that I have a dick?” She asked, and Frank shook his head as fast as he body could let him.

 

“Of course not. I fuckin’ love dick, God, I love _you_ ,” Frank rushed out, and they both knew what Frank meant by that. Frank didn’t actually _love_ Gee.

 

That waited for another three years to be said literally.

 

And then another seven years after that to be said after the kiss on their wedding day.

 

Again when Gee got catcalled at a bar and needed her husband. When she was sick and cuddled up to Frank as they watched _The Avengers._ When Frank brought her her breakfast on a tray. When Gee would kiss Frank goodnight. When one of them would surprise the other with something as big as a flight to Paris, or something as small as passing the salt at the dinner table. When Frank brought Gee home roses and new art supplies. After a night of moaning and scratching at pale backs. While walking down the street hand-in-hand. After buying the other ice cream.

 

An _‘I love you’_ was shared on each one, and many more.

 

If it wasn’t love, it was definitely something stronger.


End file.
